The major objectives are the further development and strengthening of the infrastructure of the Population Research Center of The University of Texas at Austin. Specifically, the proposal is directed toward enhancing and increasing the provision of core support in five Core areas because of increases in the research program of the Center since the submission of the last five-year proposal. These core funds will be used to provide partial support for the Administrative Services Core of the Center; to maintain and strengthen the Data Services Core; to further develop the Library Services Core; to continue and further expand the International Census Collection External Core, especially in light of the circa-1980 round of international censuses; and to formally develop a Statistical Consultation Services Core.